


Now I see you with a new light (a new love)

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquel en el que Harry y Louis son sólo mejores amigos y Louis empieza a ver a Harry bajo una luz diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I see you with a new light (a new love)

 

“Oye, tío. ¿Dónde has estado, hombre? Llevo buscándote desde hace horas.”

Louis levanta la mirada desde la televisión hacia Harry, quien cierra la puerta del apartamento que ellos comparten desde los últimos tres años, y se sienta pesadamente a su lado en el sofá.

“Me fui directamente a casa después del entrenamiento.” Louis dice, bajando el volumen con el mando a distancia e ignorando el calor del cuerpo de Harry rozándose con el suyo cuando sus muslos se tocan.

Harry frunce el ceño. “Hey, podrías habérmelo dicho. Pensé que íbamos a ir a Gail’s Diner después del entrenamiento con los demás.”

Louis sacude la cabeza. “Hoy no me apetece, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas ir tú, Haz. ¿Sabes? Un poco de tiempo a solas sin ti tocándome las pelotas no haría daño.”

“Tú amas cuando te toco, sin embargo.” Él bromea y sus labios rojizos se fruncen de esa manera infantil. Es algo dulce, Louis piensa casi sin querer.

Aunque, en realidad, tú nunca podrías usar la palabra ‘dulce’ para describir a Harry Styles, no obstante. Tal vez sexy se ajustaría mejor. Tampoco era un secreto que su amigo era una persona atractiva, y, de alguna manera, Louis piensa que la mayoría de la universidad –al igual que todas esas chicas que persiguen a Harry de aquí para allá, por supuesto–, saben eso a la perfección.

Ambos, él y Harry, eran igual de musculosos –aunque eso se debía más a las prácticas de fútbol y las horas de gimnasio que a la genética, sin embargo. Sino ellos estarían como vacas después de todo lo que comen – y también eran más o menos de la misma altura. Aunque Harry tal vez era más o menos diez centímetros más alto que él.

Por eso Louis dijo _más o menos_.

Pero aparte de eso, ellos son casi completamente distintos. Mientras que Louis es una persona más centrada y tranquila, Harry parece ser una fiesta a punto de empezar; él tiene ese humor de mierda que nunca es gracioso y un gran corazón.

Es por eso que ellos son mejores amigos, las cosas en común, o la falta de ellas, los ha hecho inseparables. Sobre todo por parte de Harry.

Él no puede despegar su culo de Louis, eso es obvio.

“Además, yo no quiero ir sin ti,” (¿Lo veis?)

Harry profundiza su puchero y lo mira con sus enormes y lastimosos ojos verdes.

Louis suspira y rueda los ojos, recostándose sobre el sofá, y por consecuencia, Harry recostándose más contra él también, pero Louis no dice nada al respecto, ¿por qué lo haría? No es como si Harry no hubiera estado prácticamente sobre él desde que se conocieron.

Harry era, a falta de mejor palabra, muy cariñoso. Él invadía tu espacio personal y tú no podías permanecer mucho tiempo enfadado con él porque… bueno, porque era Harry. Él era encantador, y aunque dijera mierda a veces, él te miraba con ese aspecto de perro apaleado y sencillamente, lo pasabas por alto.

Louis amaba a su mejor amigo –tenía que hacerlo para soportarlo –y acabó tolerando estas pequeñas cosas de Harry también. ¿Qué importaba que encontrara sofocante que Harry quisiera compartir la cama por las noches o que le gustara tocarlo o abrazarlo, cuando había otras muchísimas más cosas que le gustaban de él?

A lo largo de tu vida tenías una o dos posibilidades entre un millón de ellas para encontrar a un amigo como lo era Harry para él. Diablos, él se interpondría entre una bala y Harry si fuera necesario.

Era reconfortante saber que Harry haría lo mismo por él, también. Harry también era muy protector con Louis, de esa manera en la que lo sería uno con su hermano o su perro, supone. Pero, todo el mundo se sentía protector cerca de los que quería, ¿no?

Otra cosa acerca de Harry, y que seguía sorprendiendo a la gente, era que también un tipo muy relajado. Lo que era algo positivo, piensa Louis, mirando a su amigo. Si Harry fuera alguien agresivo podría acabar siendo un peligro para los demás o incluso para él mismo debido a su tamaño y fuerza.

 “No voy a ir, Harold.” Dice, volviendo a la conversación después de encontrarse a sí mismo divagando.

Él pone mala cara aunque no aparta su cabeza del pecho de Louis, sin embargo. “Como quieras, LouLou.”

Louis mira con horror a su –definitivamente– estúpido mejor amigo. “Dios, llevamos siendo amigos desde hace cuatro años, Styles,” acusa “y todavía sigues usando ese estúpido apodo. ¿Acaso sabes cómo me mira la gente cuando estamos en público?”

Harry sonríe y los bordes de su boca se arrugan agradablemente; él se retuerce hacia abajo y apoya la cabeza en el estomago de Louis, girándose para ver el programa que aún seguía en la pantalla encendida.

“¿Lo prefieres sobre Boo bear?” él sonríe triunfalmente mientras finge prestar atención a un anuncio de tele tienda.

Louis palidece.

“N-no, déjalo. En realidad adoro LouLou. Puedes seguir llamándome así siempre que quieras.”

Harry ríe profundamente y su cabeza golpea el estomago de Louis.

“Hey, tío. Vas a aplastarme, quítate de encima.” Louis intenta apartar a Harry, pero él se resiste y entonces Louis le da una patada, haciendo que Harry caiga al suelo sobre su culo con un ruido que parece bastante doloroso.

“¿Qué te pasa, hombre? ¡Eso va a dejar marca!” él frota su trasero y se levanta mientras sigue quejándose.

Louis se reía mientras Harry volvía a su sitio de mal humor y murmuraba: “¡Voy a quedarme con el culo azul por años!”

“Pobre Haz,” Louis sonríe con cariño y se levanta del sofá.

Harry frunce el ceño mientras lo mira moverse.

“Voy a la cocina,” responde a la pregunta no formulada y Harry asiente, todavía quejumbroso y se gira, intencionadamente ignorando a Louis, para seguir viendo la televisión, a la vez que Louis se ríe mientras hace su camino por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

Él saca una lata de cerveza de la nevera y una de las tantas bolsas de papas fritas de los estantes. Cuando el vuelve al salón, Harry está completamente tumbado sobre el sofá con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos, ignorando el interminable anuncio de aspiradoras.

“Deja de sufrir, tú perezoso. Ya llegué.” Louis toca la pierna de Harry con su rodilla para que se mueva mientras mantiene sus manos ocupadas con la comida. “Venga, Haz. Mueve tu culo.”

Harry gruñe y aparta las piernas para que Louis se pueda sentar, pero no cambia de postura. Cuando Louis consigue acomodarse, Harry coloca sus piernas de nuevo sobre él.

Louis resopla y empuja las piernas de Harry de su regazo. “No seas tan gay, amigo.” Él dice sin acritud, luego extiende la bolsa ya abierta para Harry “¿Quieres un poco?”

Él sólo gruñe y niega con la cabeza, pero luego se sienta y se inclina sobre Louis para quitarle la lata, sin embargo. “Dame un poco de eso,” Louis le da la cerveza, acostumbrado a que Harry le robara de su comida, y mira a Harry tragar, con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, dando largos sorbos.

“Hey, hombre. ¡Eso es suficiente!” Louis le quita la lata y resopla cuando ve que está vacía. _Él debería haber traído suficiente comida para los dos._ Louis sacude la cabeza, sorprendido por no recordarlo, y mira hacia su amigo con mala cara.

Harry le da una perezosa y suave sonrisa y vuelve a apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Louis. “Lo siento, Lou.” La sonrisa de Harry sólo se amplía cuando Louis hace un sonido molesto y se retuerce debajo de él.

Momentos después, la mano de Harry que estaba apoyada sobre el muslo de Louis empieza a moverse de arriba abajo en cálidas caricias, desconcentrando a Louis del programa de nuevo.

“Jesucristo. Harry, compórtate, ¿quieres?” Louis gruñe y mira hacia su amigo, que ahora parece confundido, mientras sigue con los movimientos inconscientes y casi automáticos.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Harry pregunta inocentemente y Louis sacude la cabeza, suspirando, mientras intenta recordarse a sí mismo que Harry había crecido en una familia grande, donde había pasado casi las veinticuatro horas rodeado de gente, y que estaba acostumbrado al contacto constante.

“Nada, perdona.”

“Estás muy raro, Lou.” Harry sonríe de lado, en una magnifica sonrisa torcida, mientras sus cejas se elevaban con curiosidad. Louis sólo niega con la cabeza de nuevo y cambia de canal.

“Olvídalo.” Él tiene que bajar el volumen casi de inmediato cuando el sonido de unos fuertes gemidos de mujer llena el salón. “Mierda, ¿por qué tienes un canal de porno en favoritos, Haz?”

Harry se reía. “Ah, así es mucho más fácil que sólo estar buscándolo canal por canal cada vez que intento… um, ya sabes. Aliviarme.”

Louis rueda los ojos pero deja el canal cuando la siguiente toma del vídeo llama su atención. Una mujer, excesivamente maquillada y con tetas operadas, por cierto, estaba chupándosela a dos tíos a la vez. En realidad, ellos estaban muy juntos, y sus penes se frotaban entre sí mientras la mujer los lamía, primero a uno, y después al otro.

Louis, sin entender su propia reacción, se sorprendió al notar que se sentía incomodo al lado de Harry; esta no era la primera vez que ellos veían porno juntos, pero claro, normalmente suelen haber más tetas que penes, pero como fuera, eso no podía ser normal, ¿o sí?

La actriz lamió por última vez al hombre y acto seguido se metió la polla de ambos en la boca sin vacilar. La imagen de la polla bronceada palpitando con fuerza del hombre contra la del otro hizo que la mente de Louis se ensombreciera por los bordes y olas de calor lo golpearan con fuerza, mientras sus manos se llenaban de sudor. Mierda.

 ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?

 “Uh, ¿vas a dejarlo?” Louis preguntó cuando notó que Harry tenía ahora el mando; su voz más áspera de lo que recordaba desde la última vez que habló. Él miró hacia abajo y vio a Harry retorcerse, pero sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, mientras se presionaba contra el costado de Louis inconscientemente.

“¿Quieres que lo quite?” Louis sólo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Harry, indeciso.

“No lo sé, es muy… gay, ¿no?”

Sí, eso era bastante gay, pero él iba a estar admitiendo eso, no con una erección en sus malditos pantalones en estos momentos. Harry hace un gesto que realmente no significa nada y se gira para mirar a su amigo. Luego sonríe. “¿Es demasiado para ti?”

El siguiente sonido de un desgarrador gemido de uno de los hombres va directo a la polla de Louis, haciéndolo retorcerse. Maldiciendo, Louis trata de buscar una posición más cómoda y en la que su erección no fuera evidente al mismo tiempo.

“Eh…”

El maravilloso sonido del timbre, junto con tres golpes en su puerta hizo que ambos saltaran del sofá varios metros de altura.

“¡Ya voy!” Harry gritó mientras cambiaba el canal a un documental de gastronomía por el mundo y corría hacia la puerta.

Louis no pudo evitar notar que Harry tenía una erección también.

__

Louis estaba sentado en su mesa habitual mientras separaba la comida de su plato con un tenedor, decidiendo qué era comestible y qué no. Por ahora, él sólo se había comido una manzana que se la había quitado amablemente a un novato de primero y un refresco sin gas que llevaba un mes en su taquilla.

Necesitaba comer algo pronto o moriría.

Louis gimió en voz baja y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Niall.

“Niall… Niall… Niall…” Niall se giró para mirar a su amigo con extraña diversión al tercer suspiro fingido de dolor.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Tengo hambre,” lloriqueó.

Niall se reía mientras negaba con la cabeza. “Pobre Louis,” él acarició su pelo descuidadamente y siguió su conversación interrumpida con Liam, ignorando los gruñidos de Louis.

Louis, no sintiéndose querido, puso mala cara a nadie en especial y buscó a su alrededor algún tipo de sensación divina o milagro que lo sacara de su desdicha. (Louis se volvía algo dramático cuando estaba de mal humor, por si no se había notado antes.)

Su cara se iluminó cuando vio a Harry acercarse a la mesa con su propia comida traída de casa. Él –Dios sabrá cómo –es capaz de cocinar los mejores platos que Louis alguna vez había probado nunca. Y sí, esto incluía a su madre. (Aunque él nunca estaría reconociendo esto ante ella porque sino su madre lo desheredaría.)

Pero hoy, Louis se había olvidado de coger su comida del apartamento, y no tenía las fuerzas –ni el dinero –para comprar su propia comida fuera del campus.

“¡Harry!” él saltó de su asiento y abrazó a Harry. Él, aturdido, le devolvió el abrazo mientras le sonreía confundido. Luego miró hacia la bandeja casi sin tocar de Louis y empezó a reírse.

Cuando Louis se separó después del rápido abrazo, él le arrebató la bolsa con la comida de las manos de Harry y volvió a sentarse en su asiento mientras que Harry se sentaba a su lado también.

“Hey, Harry. ¡Buen entrenamiento el de ayer! Estoy ansioso por el partido de este viernes.”

Harry asintió y sonrió en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, mientras seguía con la conversación, pero Louis no estaba realmente haciendo mucho caso mientras le daba la vuelta a la bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa y los túpers empezaron a caer en un fuerte ruido sordo sobre la mesa.

El sonido era como música para sus oídos.

Louis abrió el más grande de todos y empezó a atacar los macarrones fríos con un tenedor.

“Hey, no te lo comas todo,” Harry le regañó cuando se giró para mirar a Louis, minutos después. Él sujeta a Louis con sus enormes manos y lo hace girar sobre la silla cuando él no responde, de forma que ahora Harry podía comer del túper también.

“Oye, ¿quieres quitar tu sucio tenedor de mis macarrones, Styles?” Louis gruñe, girándose de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que había un intruso impidiéndole coger más comida cuando su tenedor chocaba con el de Harry.

Harry rueda los ojos y se inclina hacia delante para estar más cerca de Louis. “Pues dame de comer tú,” murmuró. Él sonríe cuando Louis le acerca el tenedor casi inmediatamente y abre la boca, Harry masticó lentamente mientras Louis se llevaba de nuevo el tenedor a la boca y comía con los ojos cerrados.

“No he comido nada desde ayer. Si no fuera por esto, creo que me habría desmayado hoy en el entrenamiento.” Louis murmura mientras lame restos de salsa en su boca. Harry asiente, distraído por el extrañamente seductor movimiento, y abre la boca cuando Louis le acerca más macarrones de nuevo.

Cuando ambos terminan el túper minutos después, Harry se inclina sobre la mesa y toma el siguiente. Él abre la tapa y la deja descuidadamente en la mesa mientras recoge dos cucharas y le entrega una a Louis.

La boca de Louis cae a tres pisos bajo el subsuelo de la cafetería cuando el olor de brownies inunda sus fosas nasales.

Él sube su cabeza rápidamente hacia arriba para mirar a Harry. “¿Sabes cuánto te quiero ahora mismo?”

Harry se ríe y deja que Louis coja el primer trozo. Están calientes, a diferencia de los macarrones, y saben celestiales.

“¿Te gustan?”

Louis asiente enérgicamente.

“Deliciosos. Harry, realmente podría hacerte un monumento.” Él mastica más despacio esta vez y saborea cada sensación que pueda obtener. “De hecho,” él dice pensativamente, “voy a hacer una figura de ti con mi pasta de dientes justo cuando llegue a casa esta tarde, y congelaré y lo mantendré en el baño hasta que nos mudemos.”

Zayn, quien había oído esta última parte, se inclina hacia delante y abre los ojos al ver los brownies; él coge un trozo del dulce sin permiso antes de que Louis pueda impedirlo, y luego frunce el ceño. “Harry,” dice con seriedad, “¿cómo te atreves a esconder estos pequeños trozos de cielo de mí?” él dice indignado y se lo come antes de que Louis pueda arrebatárselo de las manos.

“Bastardo ladrón de brownies.” Louis le lanza el tenedor a Zayn, quien lo esquiva y termina de engullir el postre. Él sonríe triunfalmente a Louis y termina de limpiarse los dedos.

“Joder, ¿esos brownies son de Harry?” Niall salta sobre el hombro de Harry y les quita el túper de las manos. “Maldita sea. ¿Por qué nadie nunca me avisa cuando la gente trae brownies?” él entierra la cara en el túper casi vació y lame las migas.

Él deja el túper completamente limpio y babeado con una sonrisa de satisfacción sobre la mesa mientras se sienta de nuevo en su asiento como una persona normal.

“¡Esos eran mis brownies!” Louis grita –realmente grita–, y la cafetería se queda en silencio por un momento.

Él pone mala cara, sin dejarse afectar, y enseña el túper vacío a todas esas personas, como si realmente fueran a entender el sacrilegio que acaba de cometerse, luego –ignorando las caras ajenas llenas de asombro y estupor –lo vuelve a dejar sobre la mesa, de mal humor.

Harry se ríe y rodea el hombro de Louis con un brazo. “Ah, vamos, LouLou. No es para tanto,” dice cuando la gran mayoría deja de mirarlos ahora, “haré más este fin de semana,” promete y aprieta su agarre consolador.

Louis asiente y se recuesta un poco en Harry, pero cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, se encuentra con las miradas curiosas de la gente de las otras mesas y se aparta de Harry.

Louis ciertamente no quiere aumentar más el número de rumores, algunos de ellos no muy agradables, sobre él y Harry. Sobre todo no cuando hace tan sólo unos días atrás se había puesto duro mientras veía porno gay con su amigo.

Ellos no habían hablado sobre eso, de todos modos, simplemente lo dejaron pasar por alto y habían actuado como si eso nunca hubiera pasado. Lo que estaba perfectamente bien con Louis.

Harry mira hacia abajo y sus ojos se arrugan con preocupación al ver la expresión de Louis.

“¿Qué está mal, Lou? Ya te dije que tendrás más brownies pronto,” él lo reconforta en un fuerte abrazo-rompe-costillas y sonríe ampliamente.

 “Está bien.” Sonríe de vuelta.

Louis no se siente tan, tan mal ahora.

__

Louis no puede dormir. Hace calor y se siente agobiado. El parpadeo continuo de las luces blancas, azules y rojas atravesaban la ventana a través del hueco de las cortinas, haciendo que Louis se distraiga por unos cuantos segundos antes de moverse de nuevo.

Louis se gira hacia la derecha pero cambia de posición tres segundos después, cuando se empieza a sentir incómodo. Su nariz roza el pecho desnudo de Harry y aspira profundamente,  intentando controlar su respiración para acompasarla con la de su amigo y entonces poder volver a dormirse de nuevo.

Ellos dormían en la misma cama desde hacía un tiempo, más o menos en el momento en el que Harry había empezado a venir a la cama de Louis casi todos los fines de semanas cuando ellos volvían de alguna fiesta y estaban borrachos, desde que empezaron la universidad, hace tres años.

Al principio era extraño despertarse al lado de otro hombre, incluso si era su mejor amigo, pero eso no hacía que dejara de sentirse menos seguro cuando los brazos de Harry lo sujetaban con fuerza contra su cuerpo, mientras aún seguía dormido.

Pero el arreglo para dormir no se volvió permanente hasta que Louis le había pedido a Harry, dos años atrás, que durmiera con él cuando se desató una fuerte tormenta que duró tres días seguidos.

Louis odia las tormentas. Lo ponen nervioso y normalmente él solía correr a la cama de alguna de sus hermanas o a la de su madre y pasaba la noche en vela con ellas cuando era más joven.

Pero cuando llegó a la universidad y no pudo hacer otra cosa que resignarse a estar solo y probablemente morir asfixiado por pasar la noche entera dentro de un armario cada vez que había tormenta, (ya que era imposible conducir miles de kilómetros hasta llegar a su casa en mitad de la noche mientras llovía), se había sorprendido cuando supo que podía contar con Harry incluso para algo como eso.

Él le dijo que estaba bien cuando Louis entró por su puerta prácticamente hiperventilando y todo cubierto de sudor; y con una de esas sonrisas tranquilizadoras suyas, apartó su manta para que Louis se tumbara a su lado y se recostara contra él.

El pecho de Harry había estado caliente en ese entonces también, y el olor que desprendía su cuerpo, una mezcla de jabón y el propio Harry, que se había vuelto muy familiar para él a lo largo de los años, resultó ser extrañamente un bálsamo reconfortante para Louis.

Louis resopló y se desenredó de las piernas de Harry, que se habían vuelto a envolver protectoramente sobre las suyas tan pronto como él se había quedado quieto por más de cinco segundos seguidos sobre la cama. Él empujó suavemente a Harry para no despertarlo y así poder moverse y salir de la cama.

Él tapó a Harry con la sábana cuando se movió fuera y esperó por si acaso. Cuando Harry sólo palmeó el colchón a su lado con un brazo adormilado, como si buscara algo, mientras volvía a removerse después de soltar un pequeño gruñido frustado, buscando una posición más cómoda, pero no despertándose, Louis suspiró aliviado.

Él caminó despacio hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua fría de la nevera. Todavía había tarta que la madre de Harry había dejado cuando fue a visitarlos un par de días atrás, pero Louis no tenía hambre, y remover todos los platos para encontrar uno limpio era demasiado esfuerzo para él a las dos de la madrugada.

“¿Lou?” la voz de Harry refunfuñó en la oscuridad tras el ruido del murmuro de la puerta abriéndose levemente cuando Louis entró de nuevo a la habitación.

Él hizo una mueca y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Suspirando, Louis empezó a caminar al otro lado de la cama libre y se tumbó junto a Harry. “No podía dormir, lo siento por despertarte,” murmuró en voz baja. “Vuelve a dormir.”

Harry hizo un ruido profundo en su garganta antes de girar hacia el sonido de la voz de Louis, con los ojos todavía cerrados, él estiró las manos hacia arriba y tiró de Louis hacia su pecho.

Louis ahogó un grito de sorpresa pero la tensión de su cuerpo se fue casi inmediatamente. Acostumbrándose a la sensación de los brazos de Harry a su alrededor, se relajó y por fin se sintió lo suficiente cómodo para cerrar los ojos y poder seguir durmiendo.           

“Te quiero, Lou,” decía en sueños.

Louis río brevemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de Harry con ternura. “Y yo a ti.”

__

“Harry, si no mueves tu culo de la cama llegaremos tarde a clases de nuevo.” Louis murmura con la voz todavía adormecida y empuja a Harry con su codo para que se despegara de él.

En vez de eso, los brazos de Harry sólo se aferran con más fuerza alrededor de Louis y apoya su barbilla en su hombro, luego suspira felizmente.

Louis intenta patearlo cuando sus brazos están inutilizados pero falla por falta de coordinación y Harry se ríe de él. “Uh-uh, no deberías meterte con quien te hace el desayuno por las mañanas, Lou.” Harry susurra y su boca acaricia casualmente la oreja de Louis cuando se mueve más cerca.

Un fuerte estremecimiento recorre la columna vertebral de Louis, y Harry deja de reírse y suelta su agarre cuando lo nota. Entonces, él coloca su mano delicadamente en la cadera temblorosa de Louis y lo hace girar para mirarlo a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

Louis nota, con incertidumbre y cierto asombro, que los ojos de Harry cambian a una velocidad casi vertiginosa cuando él mira hacia abajo. La línea de preocupación desaparece de su frente y sus ojos ahora son como unas enormes órbitas negras rodeadas por una fina línea de verde oscuro, debido a la intensidad con la que sus pupilas se dilatan.

Él traga con fuerza, sin ni siquiera saber porqué traga con fuerza, y baja su mirada hasta los labios de Harry casi por instinto.

Están rojizos, como casi siempre, excepto en esas veces en las que están casi pálidos y agrietados por el frío. Louis roza el labio inferior de Harry, inconsciente de lo que está haciendo realmente, y sus dedos se humedecen. Él sonríe de esa forma infantil como si acabara de descubrir algún tipo de sabor de helado nuevo y sube la cabeza para mirar a Harry de nuevo.

Harry tiene una ceja arqueada y ya lo está mirando fijamente, cuando Louis mira hacia él, y sus labios están entreabiertos mientras hace un esfuerzo por respirar.

“¿Haz?”

Pero Harry sólo lo ignora y se inclina hacia abajo para besar los labios de Louis.

Los ojos de Louis se amplían y luego se cierran y entonces vuelven a abrirse tras muchos e incrédulos parpadeos que hacen que sus ojos se sequen y luego piquen. Harry lame el labio superior de Louis antes de presionarse suavemente de nuevo contra su boca. Los movimientos son asombrosamente cuidadosos y dulces en una manera que hace que las rodillas de Louis  tiemblen.

Él intenta apartar a Harry, sujetándolo por los hombros y haciendo fuerza, pero Harry sólo lo agarra más fuerte por su cintura y lo empuja contra su pecho, haciendo que él esté prácticamente tumbado sobre Harry ahora. ¿Qué mierda?

Harry tiene inmovilizado a Louis con sus piernas alrededor de él y su agarre no se afloja hasta que Louis finalmente deja de intentar alejarse momentos después, y pronto, Louis se sorprende al encontrarse a sí mismo respondiendo al beso con un preocupante entusiasmo también.

Sin saber bien cómo explicarlo, a Louis le recuerda a esos primeros besos que dabas cuando tenías treces años, y tenías miedo de estar haciéndolo mal. Salvo que este no se sentía para nada como esos besos, sin embargo.

Porque, al mismo tiempo que son suaves y cariñosos, los labios de Harry son seguros y no dudan mientras atrapa los labios de Louis con los suyos y entonces él está chupando el labio inferior con fuerza, haciendo que Louis suelte un gemido casi doloroso. Él tuerce su propia lengua con la de Louis dentro de su boca y entonces la retira rápidamente para poder chupar la lengua de Louis también.

Louis abre la boca para poder respirar pero Harry no se retira y entonces no lo queda más remedio que tomar respiraciones mientras Harry sigue mordiendo su labio y besándolo por los bordes de su boca, haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclen.

Harry se gira y coloca sus manos en las caderas de Louis, de manera que ahora él está sobre su regazo y con las piernas a los lados y captura los labios de Louis una vez más. En el momento que el beso se vuelve lento de nuevo, Louis interpone sus manos entre ellos sobre el pecho de Harry y lo empuja suavemente, aturdido, y realmente necesitando respirar.

Cuando Harry se separa, él mira hacia abajo mientras se aclara la garganta y sus mejillas se ruborizan. “Uh…, vamos Louis, tenemos que darnos prisa,” él desenreda sus brazos de la cintura de Louis mientras se aparta y sale prácticamente corriendo hacia la cocina.

“¿Qué quieres para desayunar?” grita desde ahí.

Louis se reincorpora y mira aturdido el hueco vacío a su lado de la cama. ¿Él reamente acaba de besar a su mejor amigo?  

“No me importa, cualquier cosa estará bien.”

__

Así que, Louis se está volviendo loco. Síp. Ese es un buen resumen de la situación.

No loco del tipo maniaco en serie, pero si loco del no saber qué mierda está pasando y cómo debería actuar porque –y aquí viene la parte graciosa–: Harry no ha mencionado nada del beso en toda la puta semana.

Él simplemente se sentó en frente de Louis cuando él llegó a la cocina después de una tener histórica pelea interna de media hora consigo mismo mientras seguía tirado sobre la cama y estampaba su cara contra la almohada de Harry y aspiraba patéticamente el olor como si fuera crack.

Mientras que Harry sólo puso un plato con huevos y jamón delante de él y sonrío, una de esas sonrisas que te daría un niño de seis años con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes.

Louis lo odia.

(Bueno, él no lo odia, _odia_. Pero ya sabes.)

Louis saca su bolsa deportiva de su taquilla y luego la tira de mal humor sobre uno de los bancos del vestuario vacíos más cercanos. Él ignora las miradas del resto mientras caminan a su lado y empieza a rebuscar entre toda la ropa arrugada.

Louis gime y camina de nuevo hacia las taquillas mientras el resto del equipo de fútbol se dirige ruidosamente hacia las duchas. Él abre la taquilla de Harry, que está encima de la suya, y aparta su mochila en busca de algo que pueda funcionar como champú.

Louis hace un ruidito contento y cierra la taquilla después de encontrar uno de esos pequeños botes, medio lleno de algún tipo de gel azul, que te dan cuando vas a los hoteles y que Harry tiene por todas partes.

Eso será suficiente hasta una verdadera ducha cuando llegue a casa.

Cuando Louis camina hacia las duchas, con su toalla alrededor de su cuello –aunque tal vez es la de Harry pero no está muy seguro porque ellos siempre se confunden con los turnos de la secadora y acaban usando la ropa del otro, (aunque a este punto ya no importa) –él se acerca a una de las duchas vacías del final y se coloca debajo del grifo cuando el agua deja de salir fría.

Todo el estrés se disuelve al igual que la suciedad de su cuerpo cuando ya son unos diez minutos seguidos los que lleva simplemente debajo del agua. Él ha estado en este extraño estado de humor que podría considerarse entre gruñón y medio ido toda la semana.

Y Louis sigue enfadado con Harry porque esto es su culpa.

Louis nunca había tenido problemas con su sexualidad hasta hace relativamente muy poco. Tal vez fue en el momento en el que empezó a responder de forma diferente a cosas que siempre habían estado ahí.

Como por ejemplo, cuando empezó a ser más consciente de la facilidad con la que Harry se sentía cómodo estando desnudo cerca de él, o cuando el constante contacto lo hacía reaccionar de forma muy diferente; menos familiar y más sexual.

O tal vez podría ser por aquel beso que le hizo querer follar a Harry las veinticuatro horas del día sin parar desde entonces.

Ahora, él tenía una dolorosa erección casi siempre que se despertaba con los brazos y piernas de Harry a su alrededor. Eso no era algo nuevo en sí, porque era normal excitarse al estar cerca de un cuerpo cálido y reconfortante como lo era el de Harry (bueno, Louis al menos sigue diciéndose eso) y ya estaba acostumbrado de todo el tiempo que habían estado compartiendo la cama.

Pero a Harry también le pasaba lo mismo y él era una de esas personas que sólo se despertaban cuando les tirabas algo helado a la cara o le gritabas al oído, así que hubo varias ocasiones (montones de ellas) en las que Harry por las mañanas, inconscientemente, se presionaba contra Louis y lo tiraba más cerca de él, haciéndolo sentir incomodo y extrañamente caliente.

Hubo una vez en la que Louis no pudo soportarlo más y simplemente bajó sus pantalones de pijama y se agarró la polla, con Harry prácticamente encima de él, y empezó a masturbarse. Louis se había corrido justo cuando Harry empezaba a murmurar en sueños y retorcerse.

Él no estaba muy seguro de si Harry se había dado cuenta o no pero si lo hizo, él no dijo nada.

Y en cierto modo, al principio fue duro hacerse a la idea de que se excitaba pensando más en Harry que en cualquier chica cuando se masturbaba, y eso lo confundía. No sabía si él era realmente gay o no, porque esto no le sucedía con otros hombres. Él realmente había intentado fijarse y así, tal vez, Louis podría saber qué demonios estaba pasando con él.

Pero, para su sorpresa, él no sentía nada.

Él miraba a su alrededor, a todos sus compañeros y amigos duchándose y hablando entre sí, pero la sensación de vértigo que hacía que sus intestinos se retorciera o que sus rodillas se debilitaran, no estaba.

Él no supo cómo sentirse con el hecho de que sólo con pensar en Harry podía afectarlo más que ver a más de diez hombres desnudos a su alrededor.

Supuso que la frustración sería adecuada.

__

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose saca a Louis de su ensueño, él parpadea desde la televisión hacia la fuente del sonido.

Louis se recuesta en el sofá y busca el mando para apagar la televisión mientras escucha pasos arrastrados y la voz de Harry desde el pasillo. Él mira a su alrededor y sus cejas se elevan en sorpresa cuando nota que deben ser más de las diez de la noche.

“Hola, Lou.” Harry se tumba a su lado después de cruzar el salón técnicamente arrastrándose por el suelo, y cierra los ojos después de recostar su cabeza en el muslo de Louis mientras suspira contento.

Louis rueda los ojos pero decide no empujarlo esta vez, Harry parece bastante cansado.

Frunciendo el ceño, preocupado, Louis mira atento hacia abajo y luego se mueve a un lado para que Harry pueda tener más espacio “¿Dónde has estado?”

La cara de Harry se contorsiona en una mueca que no significa realmente nada y luego abre un ojo para mirar hacia él.

“Fui a casa de mi madre. Ya sabes cómo es, ella no me dejó irme hasta que fue lo suficiente oscuro como para que conducir de vuelta fuera peligroso.” Él se retuerce un poco y luego coloca sus manos sobre su regazo mientras mira hacia el techo, resoplando, obviamente cansado.

“¿Por qué fuiste a casa de tu madre?” Louis murmura.

Harry ronronea cuando Louis empieza a pasar los dedos por su pelo en movimientos casi automáticos. “Uh…, bueno. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.”

Los labios de Louis se fruncen. “Tú siempre puedes hablar conmigo, sabes eso,” dijo casi acusadoramente, y sintiéndose innegablemente dolido.

“Claro que lo sé,” las cejas de Harry se estrecharon en una expresión desconcertada. “Simplemente necesitaba una opinión externa y tú estabas en casa de Niall cuando llegué.”

“Hum,” minutos después, Louis asiente solemnemente, finalmente aceptando la explicación a regañadientes. “¿Y de que hablaron?”

Harry se encoge de hombros casi tristemente. “De amor.”

Los dedos de Louis dejan de moverse por los rizos de Harry e inclina la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, pero Harry ya lo estaba mirando fijamente.

“¿De… amor?” Harry asiente, y Louis traga antes de volver a aclarar su garganta. “¿Y cómo fue?”

Harry suspira y hace otra mueca. “Bueno, llegamos a la conclusión de que podría estar como… enamorado, sabes. Aunque tal vez podría ser fiebre y demasiados dulces,” Harry sacude la cabeza y cambia de posición, de modo que ahora su nariz está rozando los pantalones grises de Louis y su mano cuelga sin vida sobre su regazo.

“Joder, ojala sea fiebre,” murmura, su voz distorsionada por el cuerpo de Louis.

Louis ríe nerviosamente. “¿Por qué?”

Harry tararea una respuesta corta que Louis no llega a oír y luego se arrastra por el sofá hasta que él está considerablemente aplastando a Louis con su cuerpo. Harry apoya su cabeza en su cuello y luego empieza a babear sobre su camiseta minutos después.

 “Eres lindo, ¿lo sabías?” dice en voz baja y rodea el cuerpo de Harry con los brazos.

“Sí,” y es un áspero susurro desde su garganta.

Louis sonríe con cariño mientras sigue acariciando el cuello de Harry con los dedos por unos minutos más mientras que Harry rodea el cuello de Louis con los brazos y cambia de posición para que su mejilla esté sobre el pecho de Louis.

Louis puede notar cómo el pecho de Harry sube y baja con cada respiración, el movimiento golpeando suavemente contra su propio cuerpo y, sencillamente, es la mejor sensación del mundo.

Louis no puede decir cuántas veces serán necesarias para que llegue a cansarse de esta emoción nerviosa y paz al mismo tiempo cada vez que ve a Harry quedarse dormido en sus brazos, pero él cree que eso nunca sucederá, de todos modos.

“Buenas noches, Haz.”

“Mmph,” Harry murmura algo y Louis besa su pelo con cariño, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

__

Así que Louis podría o no estar furiosamente celoso ahora mismo.

Él no sabe cómo sentirse acerca de esto pero sí sabe que no es algo bueno querer hacer daño físico a una persona que ni siquiera conoce por el simple hecho de que esté hablando con Harry.

(Bueno…, “hablando” – sinceramente él podría decir que no es necesario que esa chica tenga que poner sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry en todo momento y susurrarle cosas al oído para mantener una estúpida conversación, pero lo que sea.)

Y aquí está el segundo punto de ‘cosas para asustarse’ en la reacción de Louis; él está empezando a inquietarse porque ni siquiera sabe cómo hacer frente a estos claramente injustificables ataques de celos. (Aunque hay cierta inclinación por la violencia y agresión verbal, sin embargo.)

Es decir, Louis ya había visto a Harry coquetear antes con otras personas y nunca tuvo un gran problema con eso –no uno muy serio, al menos –pero esto realmente estaba haciendo que perdiera el juicio.

Así que esto empieza a ser preocupante, después de todo, Louis se da cuenta para su propia y horrorizada diversión. 

Él camina entre la gente y la aparta con los codos hasta llegar al final del enorme jardín, donde un chico del equipo llamado Clint está dando una fiesta/barbacoa.

La colocación de los altavoces hace que la música sólo llegue al interior de la casa y los alrededores, nada demasiado alto como para conseguir una llamada de atención de los vecinos, por lo que, de esa forma, es más fácil para la gente hablar y darse a entender sin hacer las típicas gesticulaciones raras que sólo te hacen quedar mal cada vez que vas a una fiesta o club.

“¡Hola!” Louis sonríe de la forma más hipócrita y falsa que puede a la chica pelirroja que cuelga de Harry cuando queda delante de ellos. “Soy Louis,” extiende una mano, haciendo así que la perra tenga que soltarse del cuello de Harry y luego aprieta con tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

Ella parece no notarlo.

“Louis… ¡Oh, yo te conozco!” la perra depredadora sexual sonríe, momentáneamente olvidándose de Harry, mientras evalúa a Louis apreciativamente. “¡Tú eres el delantero del equipo de fútbol! Harry ha hablado mucho de ti.”

Louis arquea una ceja hacia su amigo que se escabulle para colocarse al lado de Louis y sonreírle avergonzado, y tal vez un poco aliviado de salvarle de la puta-tacones-asesinos.

“Oh, ¿sí?”

Harry asiente feliz y rodea el cuello de Louis con un brazo. “Síp, le hablado sobre cómo pateaste el culo de un tipo en el último partido.” Él tira de Louis más cerca en un abrazo, y roza su oreja con los labios cuando sonríe.

Louis se gira hacia Harry para ponerle mala cara y decirle que se comporte, y tal vez él lo hace demasiado rápido o es porque Harry no hace nada para alejarse pero entonces ellos están muy cerca otra vez, de esa manera en la que tus rodillas empiezan a temblar y tu respiración a acelerarse.

Él se intenta apartar de Harry cuando nota que la chica está empezando a mirarlos de esa forma extraña al igual que todo el mundo, pero Harry se lo impide. Él rodea la cintura de Louis con un brazo y lo presiona contra su costado derecho sin apartar su mirada de él.

“Por cierto, gracias por venir a rescatarme,” Harry susurra cuando la chica había desaparecido tras dar una disculpa tartamudeada. Él aún no se había apartado ni siquiera entonces.

Un fuerte estremecimiento atraviesa su columna vertebral cuando la respiración de Harry choca contra su mejilla, pero Louis es capaz de ocultar los temblores a tiempo.

“Fue un placer.”

Harry echa la cabeza hacia atrás y empieza a reírse. “Seguro que sí.”

Louis cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y arquea una ceja hacia su amigo. “Lo hice por ti, tú idiota. Y, además, yo soy mejor compañía, de todos modos.” Él se libera del brazo de Harry y camina en dirección contraria, hacia la piscina, ignorando deliberadamente la causa real de sus acciones.

“¿Te quieres bañar?” Harry susurra detrás de él, su mano acariciando su piel caliente por debajo de la camisa de Louis.

“Eh…” Louis mira a su alrededor; la gran mayoría está dentro de la casa, y sólo unos pocos vagabundean por el jardín o simplemente están tirados sobre el césped con los ojos cerrados.

“No lo sé, parece que el agua está fría y pronto se oscurecerá,” mira hacia el cielo, que tiene ese aspecto casi mágico que obtiene en los atardeceres, como si un niño se hubiera puesto a pintar un lienzo con acuarelas lilas y azules.

Harry tararea y sigue con las caricias. “Yo te daré calor, Louis, no te preocupes,” murmura y empieza a pasar la camisa por el cuello de Louis para quitársela lentamente.

Louis se gira para ver a Harry a los ojos cuando sólo está en bañador y él frío lo golpea, él está sonriendo de lado y la luz rojiza anaranjada del sol ilumina su cara.

Hay pequeñas bombillas también, muy parecidas a los adornos de navidad, colocadas alrededor de la valla de madera que rodea la casa, que parpadean aleatoriamente sobre ellos. Todo se ve muy oscuro en un momento y después las luces blancas destellan en pequeños puntitos segundos después, como si fuera un segundo cielo sobre ellos.

Louis se deja hacer cuando Harry lo empuja con suavidad hacia las escaleras de la piscina, el agua está asombrosamente tibia, aunque Louis supone que eso se debe a que todo el calor que hizo hoy calentó el agua.

Él suspira y cierra los ojos mientras se zambulle y nada varios metros lejos del borde de la piscina, colocándose justo en el final, al lado de una de las gigantes colchonetas desinfladas y apoya los brazos sobre el muro.

Harry queda delante de él momentos después, su nariz roza el pecho de Louis cuando vuelve a sumergirse a la superficie, enviando una pequeña corriente de electricidad a su sistema nervioso.

Harry rodea la cintura de Louis con los brazos y lo hace girar para que ambos estén completamente cubiertos por la colchoneta, de forma que nadie pueda verlos, él apoya la espalda en el muro y dobla sus rodillas hasta que el agua le llega por el cuello mientras que Louis abraza a Harry y envuelve la cintura de su amigo con sus piernas.

Los labios de Harry están entreabiertos mientras que sus ojos se ven oscuros cuando vuelve a mirar hacia Louis mientras que él mismo lleva una de sus manos hasta uno de los costados de su amigo y empieza a acariciarlo dócilmente.

Harry lo mira sorprendido por un momento, ya que Louis nunca antes había hecho nada para hacer algún movimiento, y luego sonríe con una retardada lentitud satisfactoria.

Louis traga y su ceño se frunce levemente con preocupación mientras se acerca más a su amigo, él roza la mejilla de Harry con el pulgar y luego lo mira a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso.

Harry agarra más fuerte a Louis como respuesta y lo aferra contra sí mismo. Louis jadea y se sujeta de los hombros de Harry cuando el brusco movimiento lo pilla por sorpresa.

Harry sonríe tímidamente y se inclina mientras entrelaza sus dedos en el pelo de Louis, y Louis cierra los ojos en el momento que la humedad caliente de la boca de Harry toca la suya. Se siente… bien, en realidad, es mejor que cualquier otra cosa que antes hubiera experimentado, él se asusta cuando nota eso.

Louis se presiona contra el cuerpo de Harry mientras que el beso empieza a crecer y volverse más feroz. Sus dientes chocan y sus labios empiezan a doler por la demasiada fuerza ejercida pero no es como si ninguno fuera a parar ahora.

Louis jadea y se separa para tomar una profunda respiración antes de volver a atacar la boca de Harry; él se ríe y eleva a Louis hacia arriba sobre su cintura, dando giros alrededor de la piscina y salpicando agua por todas partes.

Louis suspira y entierra la cara en el cuello de Harry, él puede notar su erección contra la suya pero se siente demasiado cansado como para señalarlo. Él se aparta y mira hacia Harry, quien ya lo estaba mirando.

“Hola,” Louis sonríe perezosamente y roza su nariz con la de Harry.

Las cejas de Harry se elevan con sorpresa pero sonríe de todas maneras. “Hola.”

Louis suspira y cierra los ojos después de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry de nuevo. “Me gusta esto.”

“A mí también,” Harry responde y besa la mejilla de Louis. Luego sonríe.

Una lenta y apreciativa sonrisa que hace que los bordes de sus ojos se arruguen con maldad. Harry sujeta las caderas de su amigo y lo hace girar con tanta facilidad que resulta un poco insultante para Louis.

“Así que… te gusto, ¿huh?” pregunta con cierto tono inseguro en la voz.

Louis resopla exageradamente y rueda los ojos, frotando su aún dura erección contra la de Harry. “¿Tú crees?”

Él presiona un suave beso en el cuello de Harry cuando él deja de reír y sonríe débilmente. “En realidad es… creo que es más que gustar, ¿sabes?” él muerde sus labios y frunce el ceño con nerviosismo.

Harry sonríe hacia abajo con cariño y asiente. “Sí, creo que sí,” musita mientras sigue con el suave masaje con sus dedos en el cuello de Louis.

“Hmm,” él cierra los ojos y vuelve a apoyar su cara en el pecho de Harry mientras que las luces se encienden y apagan a su alrededor, iluminando el oscuro reflejo del agua de blanco.

Hay una pequeña magia en este momento, Louis decide, sus ojos parpadeando de vez en cuando para sólo mirar al reflejo del agua mientras que Harry lo sigue acariciando y se mueve por los bordes de la piscina, con él todavía en brazos, y la música y voces retumbando de fondo. Cuando ves las cosas con una nueva luz.


End file.
